


Lessons Learned

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blindfolds, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gladnis, Intoxication, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Submissive Gladiolus Amicitia, Suits, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Top Ignis Scientia, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: On their anniversary, Gladio and Ignis get dressed up and go on a nice dinner date. Gladio is making eyes at him across the table all evening and when they get home, Ignis decides that it’s his turn to let Gladio know how it feels to be unbearably teased and unable to do anything about it.





	Lessons Learned

Even through the dim candlelight of the restaurant, the intent in Gladio’s gaze was as clear as sunshine. The way his cinnamon-colored eyes trailed suspiciously lower and lower - Ignis chuckled when Gladio finally stopped at the dinner plate in front of him and frowning as if realizing in that moment that no, he can’t in fact see through the table. It couldn’t be helped, it was their anniversary after all. They had their agreements over their first sips of wine, quiet murmurs blending into the soft ambience of the restaurant.

“Something on your mind, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked once he’d finished his meal. His fork clinked against the plate as he set it down, but he made no other noise as he looked to Gladio for answer.

“Nope, nothing at all.”

“The way you’re eyeing my plate says otherwise. You must be _terribly_ hungry. Shall we head back home for some dessert?”

Gladio raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. He crossed his arms and then relaxed back against the plush dining chair before a drawn-out hum passed his smirking lips. “Sounds good to me.”

They paid and left shortly after. Ignis found himself thinking that it was a wonder that Gladio could passably pretend to have any sense of self-restraint in public. After the first time the hand slowly snuck between them to give Ignis’ ass a squeeze, Ignis swatted him away with a hushed whisper of _we’re in public_ and flush-faced frustration. This ensued the entire walk home, with Gladio slipping Ignis a sly pinch every now and then.

No surprise to Ignis, when they arrived back at their home Gladio immediately tugged him toward the bedroom. He seemed torn between helpless grinding and just getting Ignis to follow him to the bed. Not too much later they found themselves in a tangle of dressy layers and buttons and ties atop the recently unfolded sheets with Ignis perched against Gladio, leaning close to bring their lips together.

“Ignis,” Gladio breathed, the taste of wine still lingering in their kiss, “Where’s that dessert you mentioned, huh?”

Kisses trailing up Gladio’s smooth jawline, Ignis rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips to his lover’s ear. “Patience.” Some thoughts were already brewing in his mind - perhaps it was the wine. Not that he minded too much in the moment. He was sure Gladio would enjoy his plan for the evening one way or another...

“Patients are for hospitals,” Gladio quipped with a tipsy grin.

“Hush. You know exactly what I meant.”

The comment earned Gladio a gentle swat on the thigh, but he didn’t seem to mind. Gladio’s broad palms wandered over Ignis’ shoulders, trying to peel his suit jacket away in his brief moment of distraction.

 _“Patience,_ Gladiolus, is a lesson for people who need to learn to control themselves. And on that note, keep themselves orderly - look at you, your tie not only loose but is lopsided as well.” Only marginally, and thanks to their current bout of touching, but Ignis didn’t let that stop him from a free excuse to do as he planned.

Nimble fingers quickly slipped the loosened tie free, lingering just long enough for his touch to brush along Gladio’s neck, fingernails lightly grazing the skin. Ignis savored how Gladio shivered pleasantly beneath him.

“Shall we?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” came the response, accompanied by a firm grip at Ignis’ backside.

Ignis smiled, although there was more to it than he knew he expressed. “Good. First lesson, since you’re so insistent upon stripping yourself, allow me to assist you. Consider this your lesson in patience.”

Slowly, torturously, Ignis slipped the buttons of his lover’s jacket loose, followed by the buttons of his collared shirt where his tie hung parted on either side. Gladio frowned, his hips seeking friction against Ignis, but he was only met with a surprisingly sharp glare.

“You will stay where you are, or so help me, I will restrain you.”

“That a threat?” teased Gladio.

“It’s a promise.”

Both of them knew who was stronger, but that made it all the more important to Ignis that he’d relinquished, even if it was just for one rare night out of many. Ordinarily Ignis wasn’t one to initiate, but tonight he felt something within him just telling him to let go. The wine, of course, was helpful assistance.

“Back to business,” Ignis continued, working Gladio’s jacket over his shoulders and inching it down, following by easing his hands beneath the collared shirt where he indulged himself briefly in analyzing (admiring, rather) Gladio’s muscular chest. He lingered particularly longer over a certain spot and closed his eyes as his love’s heartbeat echoed strong against his palm. For a brief moment outside their scenario, Ignis felt oddly content; just happy to be so close to the one he loved and be able to spend their night off like this. He’d almost lost count of the years they’d been together - almost - but was just content nonetheless.

Willing himself back, Ignis continued stripping Gladio of his clothes, one item at a time. After a while, Gladio began to squirm uncomfortably - Ignis took immediate notice of the reason why and pressed himself against it just for a moment before saying, “Remember what I said before?”

“No moving. Really? You’re really gonna make me sit here and let you have all the fun, do all the work? I wanna get something out of this too, you know.”

“Aren’t you? It certainly feels like it...”

Gladio glanced away, but met Ignis’ gaze after a second. “Then you know I’m gonna ask you to hurry it up, right?”

“That’s the second lesson. I haven’t gotten there yet. You’re not even doing well on your first lesson.”

Gladio huffed irritably, but that dissolved when Ignis went back to work. Before long, Gladio laid naked on the bed while Ignis, still fully clothed, watched him shiver against the cold evening air.

“Mm. Now. Are you ready for lesson number two?” Ignis asked, just a slight twitch of a smirk at his lips. This was different than his usual approach, so it was an interesting test for him as well to engage in something new.

“Yeah. Been ready.”

Ignis tucked a stray hair out of his eyes and began working at his own buttons, one at a time, agonizingly patient as the buttons slipped free, splitting his shirt and ever so slightly revealing his chest. Gladio motioned as if to grab him, but with another firm glance from Ignis, he just sat back against the bed and shrugged, lacing his fingers together with his hands behind his head as if trying to stay comfortable.

“Lesson number two: you can watch and _only_ watch. No touching, no moving.”

Gladio groaned, a mixture of pleasure and annoyance as his eyes locked on Ignis’ fingers swiftly unbuttoning the lower buttons until his shirt was fully open. “What kind of teacher are you supposed to be, anyway?”

 _The kind that punishes disobedient students who don’t play along,_ Ignis wanted to say. This aspect of their night hadn't been planned so he had to work quickly to improvise. He settled on, “The kind of teacher that makes you obey him.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.”

“If you don’t mind,” Ignis muttered, “I’m going to continue with the lesson, Gladiolus?”

“Go ahead, teacher.”

Ignis continued, starting by shedding his jacket, followed by his shirt, and let his tie fall slowly against Gladio’s chest, the light brushings of silk against his skin making him shiver. Ignis smiled and then slipped away from his place on Gladio’s lap and stood beside the bed. He was just far enough out of Gladio’s reach to be frustrating, but close enough that he was sure that Gladio could see every detail he wanted.

Now free of his shirt and jacket, he worked at the button and zipper of his trousers, slipping them down just enough to reveal his surprising choice in underwear - ‘was that lace?’ He could detect surprise mirroring the thought in the way Gladio sucked in his breath - before turning and slipping his trousers down in one motion. He kicked them away somewhat unceremoniously, making a note to remember to pick them up later. Ignis then stood in front of Gladio, naked save for the underwear and sheer black thigh-length stockings held in place by matching garters.

“Holy fuck, Ignis, you had these on _all night_ and didn’t tell me? I thought something was… different.”

“I thought I should wear something fitting for the occasion. I doubted you’d give me time to change upon returning when I planned what to wear earlier this evening.”

“Damn right.”

“On with the lesson,” Ignis hummed, feigning impatience as he stepped close, raising his leg to brace his knee against the edge of the bed. He unclipped the sock from the garter and slowly slid the fabric down. Gladio watched, eyes locked on him as if in a trance.

“Tease.”

“Call me what you will, but I will finish my lesson regardless.”

Gladio huffed, but his gaze remained glued to Ignis’ fingertips as he worked the stocking down - it seemed like Gladio was so distracted he forgot to breathe, until Ignis started gradually pulling the second one free from its clip.

 _“Fuck, you’re so hot,”_ Gladio hissed, face contorting as he tried his hardest to remain still. Ignis could almost hear the struggling in his strained tone, as if he were fighting everything his body wanted to do. Lesson number one seemed to finally be paying off.

“As are you, love, when you're squirming yet keeping still as you should and being so good for me,” Ignis purred, slipping the second stocking down at an agonizingly calculated pace.

Gladio groaned and gripped at fistfuls of his own hair, unable to free his eyes from Ignis' hands on his legs as they traveled up his bare thighs and caressed the prominence of his arousal beneath the thin fabric.

“If you're lucky, I might just let you have a peek,” teased Ignis, “or perhaps, a taste?”

“Gods, fuck, Iggy, _please,”_ Gladio begged, his plea punctuated by muted gasping while he watched Ignis' slender fingers slowly reach past the band of his underwear and slip them down enough to expose himself, blissful relief clear on his face as he slowly ran a finger against his straining shaft. “No more, no more teasing, I can't _take_ this, _please…”_

“Or, I could make you watch?”

 _“Ignis,”_ came the unsteady answer.

“Then I suppose it's time for your third lesson.”

Ignis stepped close again and swiftly plucked the tie from its discarded place on Gladio's chest after fully freeing himself from the rest of his lingerie. He used the tie as a makeshift blindfold, testing it with a wiggle of his fingers over Gladio's obscured eyes after fastening a secure knot. Silk tie or not, this was one of the rare times Ignis allowed himself not to care.

Gladio's expression contorted in confusion beneath the blindfold, but he soon gave up. Ignis knew he was too far into his own mind to think about too much. Ignis climbed into the bed and laid next to his lover, fingers tracing invisible paths against his muscular chest.

“Lesson three, creativity. Keep in mind my previous lessons are still in play.” Ignis shifted closer, almost close enough that his nose brushed Gladio's ear. “You're so hard, you're twitching. It must be unbearable. But you can't let go yet, no; here the advanced lessons begin. I'll make you tread your limit and only when I give you permission to shall you break. Am I understood?”

“...yeah…”

Ignis bit down on the soft cartilage of Gladio's ear and whispered harshly, “The proper response is _‘yes, teacher,’_ now try again.”

“Y-yes, teacher.”

“Good boy.”

A full-body shudder left Gladio weak, panting helplessly and quivering against the bed, otherwise unmoving. This man held so much restraint in him it was almost godly.

“You're my perfect student, you see, I've subjected you to so much and yet, you still remain so strong, so good, only for me. It's only right I should offer you a small… reward.” Ignis slowly stroked himself, an even pace, making sure his movements were slicked enough that Gladio could hear every wet inch of skin explored.

“So good,” Ignis groaned, and that was enough to make Gladio bite down on his lip, _hard._ “Show me just how good you are, my love; I want to hear every moan. Keep nothing from me.” Pausing, he reached up to run a finger on his other hand against Gladio's lip, silently gesturing for him to calm, and to release his teeth from the reddening skin.

 _Are you alright,_ he asked, almost silently, and was met with a shaky nod. After waiting for Gladio to calm, about a minute, with his consent they resumed -

“Now, the lesson. I'd like you to listen, to picture what I tell you. Feel it, with your whole being. Imagine… you're here on the bed, getting comfortable in the dark, relaxing after a long day. Just relax… good, yes, that's good. Just like that. There's a little nagging thought at the back of your mind, but it's persistent - you want release. Your body agrees. But what to do? In the dark, you feel a hand against your thigh, and it's not your own,” Ignis stopped his own motions to follow the directions of his own scene, “so close to where you want it, and eager to please. You want it to come closer, don't you, Gladiolus?”

“Yes, teacher, I do…”

“The hand approaches closer, ever so slightly, fingertips sharp-nailed but pleasant as they brush against your aching, hot skin.” Again, Ignis followed his own narrations, continuing with a smirk on his face that he was almost glad that his lover was unaware of. “The hand wraps around you, squeezing, slowly. A rhythm starts, and you lose yourself to it as if hypnotized; feel the way your hips grind into the touch, and the bliss it brings to your straining body. You relax, giving in to the pure desire coursing through you. You want more. So much more. You want release. You need release.”

 _“Yes,_ teacher,” Gladio gasped, unable to stop the errant thrusting of his hips that only drove his aching cock again and again further into that delicious, perfect grip.

“But you can't have it, not yet,” Ignis whispered, and Gladio whined when Ignis paused mid-stroke and made a point to thumb a path along the underside of his tip. “There is something else nearby…”

Fumbling across the tangled sheets, Ignis found what he was looking for and clicked the lid open, pouring a good trail of lubricant down his first two fingers.

“Listen,” said Ignis, as he teased a slicked finger against his entrance. They'd be approaching the end of their night soon - but not before Ignis finally tended to his own needs.

Through a soft groan, Ignis continued narrating: “Nearby, you can hear the sound of someone moaning, oh yes - the sound of fingers wet and slick fills the room while you lay and listen to the sound of it. What could they be doing?”

Ignis groaned again, his fingers proving an easy stretch as he worked himself. He'd been going at it steadily for a few days prior, knowing that the practice in stamina would come in handy for those lesser-convenient times. Still, nonetheless, it was immensely entertaining to watch Gladio writhe as if trying to subtly loosen the blindfold, just to get a single glimpse -

“Suddenly, silence. The hand from before returns,” Ignis paused to fumble around the bed a second time, “and you hardly notice that something slips against you when you are stroked again, deep and slow.”

In one practiced motion, Ignis rolled the condom on and smiled at his handiwork. Now, everything was set up for his next step…

“I think it's time for your fourth lesson. Ready yourself.” After some shifting, Ignis positioned himself against Gladio's hips, easily sliding down onto the waiting thickness of Gladio's throbbing length. He paced himself, breathing ragged, as Gladio filled him perfectly.

“Bloody hell, Gladiolus,” Ignis swore, surprising himself at his own volume. Had it really been that long since he'd felt such intensity that it made his usual facade slip?

Gladio finally snapped; a surprised cry escaped, but he did his best to remain still. His ‘best’ however, was faltering. Ignis wondered if the tears he saw slip out from beneath the tie were real or imagined. They really would be venturing into torture if Ignis tried to make him last any longer.

“Fuck,” Gladio breathed, voice soaked in agonized patience. “You feel so fucking good, I… I don't think I can keep this up anymore; _fuck…”_

Ignis chuckled, reaching down to untie the knot on the makeshift blindfold, kissing the salty remnants of his tears away as he blinked to adjust to the room's dim lighting. Ignis reached behind Gladio's head, tenderly guiding a hand away to rest on the curve of his hips. “Your fifth and final lesson for the evening: no holding back.”

With little other warning, Ignis brought his hips down a second time after testing the slickness of the condom against his friction. It drove Gladio deep against a perfect point that left him gasping. The scene that Ignis so carefully constructed slowly unraveled. Gladio met his desperation with equal fervor; his other hand, shaking, reached up to pull Ignis closer and into a tangled kiss and they rocked together, savoring it.

Each push of Ignis' hips met with an equally passionate thrust. Deep, needy whines punctuated the motions as Gladio struggled to breathe through the building intensity of their pace. Ignis, too, was unsure how much longer he could last; he felt his limit approaching.

 _“So good,”_ Ignis moaned, breath heavy with need against Gladio's ear, still unrelenting in his desperate grinding. “You're so good for me, so beautiful. You fill me up so easily, so perfectly; gods, I love you so much…”

“I-I…” Gladio opened his mouth as if to respond but given the increasingly frantic thrusts, the way he sought Ignis' hand out in the dim, his words became lost as his body surrendered. With a gentle kiss, Ignis whispered in firm command,

_Come for me._

Ignis was sure their neighbors could hear; they likely could have heard their whole exchange long before, and yet, in his own distantly-looming pleasure, he didn't care. He continued driving his hips down with as much force as his straining body would allow, loving the way Gladio unraveled beneath him into desperate convulsions, clinging to him with such force, nails digging so deep he was sure his back would bleed. In Ignis’ own distraction, he found his lips pressed tight to his lover, muting a string of lewd gasps when his own orgasm finally struck. He spilled everything against Gladio's chest, unable to give any warning beforehand as he rode out his pleasure and Gladio obediently helped with an occasional, exhausted thrust. With what last bits of energy he could muster, Gladio brought his hips deep one last time and Ignis bit down against his waiting tongue, struggling through the blinding intensity of the sensation.

Their movements together eventually slowed and Ignis, trembling, reached over to the nightstand for some tissues. He did as best as he could in his waning energy to clean up. Lifting himself away from Gladio proved immensely difficult but he managed, and helped Gladio free himself of the condom and disposed of it, leaving him to clean up while Ignis swiped the sheets back into place and eventually returned to rest his heavy head on Gladio's sweating shoulder.

After finding enough clarity, and breath, to speak, Ignis whispered, “That was lovely… are you alright?”

“Mm… yeah…”

Ignis let out a weary chuckle as Gladio pulled him closer. He knew he was going to be sore beyond belief when he next woke, but it would be worth it.

“Goodnight, love.”

“Love you,” Gladio managed, the tail end of his response, which may have been Ignis' name, dissolved into weary muttering as he succumbed to the urge to sleep. Ignis followed not long after, heavy with exhaustion and a tired, lingering euphoria.

“I love you too. Happy anniversary…”

**Author's Note:**

> yes Gladio has a praise kink in my mind and little can change that ehehehe  
> I think this is my first bottom Gladio fic but I'm really happy with how it turned out ; 3 ;
> 
> I couldn't sleep last night so I ended up finishing this draft! Productive things can come from lack of sleep lol
> 
> I've got a convention this weekend and I'm super excited!! If I can't have more time to write before then, once I come back I'm gonna get right back into writing for zine projects and then hopefully have some time to work on more things!


End file.
